


Free Kurt - Quinn Style

by thequeensfan1117



Category: Glee
Genre: Not Beta Read, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensfan1117/pseuds/thequeensfan1117
Summary: Free Kurt - How Kurt Did Not End up Engaged to BlaineHe's so close to saying yes. Everyone can feel it. But a text message comes in right when Blaine's about to pop the question.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160
Collections: Free Kurt Challenge August 2020





	Free Kurt - Quinn Style

**Author's Note:**

> For elle_delajoie and Free Kurt week (August 1-7) on tumblr.

It was all so perfect--the serenade, the big band, the presence of the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers and the Haverbrook Deaf Choir as backup--that Kurt just knew Blaine had been planning this proposal for a while now. Hell, even his dad had spoken to him about this as if their engagement today were a given. Was it? Was getting married at 19 really what he wanted at the moment? Yes, the Teenage Dream was back on (though they’d only gotten back together two days ago), but marriage? That could wait, surely? He knew Blaine was it for him and he was it for Blaine, but it was only mid-March. Blaine still had a few months of high school left to graduate, and he was in the thick of his first semester at NYADA. He had to go back to New York and tell the Apples, tell Isabelle and Chase… 

Most importantly, he had to tell Adam. After everything the two of them had gone through, Kurt had to tell that wonderful man about Blaine. The last he wanted to do was hurt anybody, but the truth, painful as it would be, was always better than a lie. He would probably have to leave the Apples so as not to even look at Adam and start to soothe the pain little by little. Whether that was a prospect suggested by himself or by Blaine would be another matter entirely. One that Kurt didn’t want to think about right now.

When the music finally stopped, everybody was in the rotunda of Dalton. He was surrounded by smiling faces as he stood on the staircase he and Blaine had met. One step below him was Blaine, who waited for everything to go quiet before speaking. As soon as he opened his mouth, however, a beep sounded from Kurt’s pocket. Even though everything in him told him not to do it, Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the incoming text.

“Quinn?” he murmured.

_I’m outside Dalton. Can we talk?_

“That can wait, can’t it?” Blaine asked, suddenly irritated. “We’re in the middle of something.”

Kurt began to nod, but he then remembered: Quinn hadn’t been among the crowd of New Directions members inside Dalton. She would have had to have taken a red-eye flight from Connecticut to Ohio to be here on such short notice. Also, unless it was an emergency, she’d still be at Yale right now. He pushed past Blaine, his father, and the crowd standing in front of the door.

“Excuse me.”

“Kurt!” his dad called after him. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back!”

When Kurt was finally outside, he quickly spotted Quinn leaning against the door of a rental car. She didn’t look too frazzled as she power-walked her way to him as well. Perhaps she’d gotten some sleep on the plane after all.

“Quinn! What’s going on--”

“What are you doing?” she asked. “Why aren’t you on that plane back to New York?”

She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Kurt heard a few sets of footsteps behind them. Blaine must have hurried after him; this whole thing was likely ruined in his eyes. However, neither one of them turned their attention to the newcomers until Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Quinn, I’m sure this can wait,” Dad said. “Blaine set aside some time to ask Kurt something very important.”

“No, sir, it can’t. Kurt would be making a mistake if he said yes,” she told him calmly.

“What are you talking about?” Blaine demanded. “Kurt and I are soulmates, Quinn! You wouldn’t understand that, would you?”

“Blaine…” Dad cut in.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Kurt said. “She came all this way. It’d be rude of me to not at least hear her out.”

Quinn snorted. “You don’t cheat on your soulmate, Blaine! And trust me, I know about that. Ask Finn and Sam why they dumped me sometime.”

“Cheat…” Dad said weakly. He turned his gaze to Blaine.

“You cheated on my son? When?”

Blaine’s mouth fell open. No sound came out for a moment. Instead, he sheepishly shoved his hands into the pockets of those garish mustard-colored trousers. As those hazel eyes Kurt thought he loved so much stayed trained on the ground, Quinn spoke up again.

“Kurt was only in New York for two weeks, Mr. Hummel. Obviously, he was getting settled in and applying for jobs and internships, so he couldn’t be there for Blaine 24/7.”

“Quinn, please,” Kurt said softly. “There’s a reason I didn’t tell Dad any of this.”

Her hard gaze softened slightly at that. She finally uncrossed her arms and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I know. His heart. But, Kurt, no one in there except for Rachel and Santana knows your side of the story.”

“Shut up, Quinn!” Blaine hissed. “You don’t know anything, either! Or don’t you remember Kurt cheating on me last year?”

“Whoawhoawhoa… Kurt cheated on you, too?”

“Dad, please. We can talk about all of this after,” Kurt said.

Quinn shook her head. “If that group of texts counted as cheating, then you cheated on Kurt twice. That just makes you look worse.”

She turned to Kurt. “Are you really going to throw away everything you’ve accomplished in New York with Vogue and NYADA to stay with him? He screwed you over with _West Side Story_ , he talked to Sebastian behind your back, and according to Kitty, he’s crushing on Sam now!

“And that’s not even mentioning Adam. You know, the guy you’ve been seeing for months?”

“They were never exclusive, Quinn,” Blaine said. “Isn’t that right, Kurt?”

Dad focused his gaze on Kurt.

“That’s why you broke up with him… he cheated on you. And here I was talking about your mother as if she’d be happy to see you with him.”

Kurt nodded at his statements.

“Things with Adam are going slow… I thought no one would love me the way Blaine did. That’s why I slept with him at Will and Emma’s failed wedding, and that’s why I was going to say yes.”

Blaine smiled a little and pulled a small box out of his blazer pocket. But Kurt reached over and stopped him from opening it.

“But now I see I was wrong. I can’t do this, Blaine. I’m sorry.”

Kurt’s heart broke to see Blaine so crestfallen, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

“Quinn… can you give me a ride home?” he asked. “I have to get my ticket and luggage.”

“Kurt, _wait_.” Blaine said. “You can’t let her ruin this for us, please!”

Dad was there, holding him back as Kurt and Quinn walked back toward her rental car. He looked grim, and Kurt knew that they would have a long talk when he got back to the loft. This wasn’t how he was supposed to find out about Blaine’s infidelity last year, but Kurt couldn’t take it back now.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Quinn said suddenly. “I know this was supposed to be a happy day for you, but… you’re my friend, even though we were never close in high school. I couldn’t just stand there and let you do this.”

Kurt smiled a little smile at her.

“I just wish you hadn’t said that in front of my dad,” he quipped. “But thank you. Really. I was thinking no one would save me. Even Mercedes was hoping I’d say yes, I just know it.”

Quinn shook her head and returned the smile.

“Well, we’ll just have to talk to her on Skype later, won’t we?” she asked. “It’ll have to wait till I’m back at Yale, but we’ll manage.”

Kurt chuckled at that. He felt as if a huge weight was being lifted, and as he and Quinn got in the car and left Dalton, it felt as if he were now free.


End file.
